White Flag
by Isinha
Summary: A primeira parte é sobre DG, a segunda agora é sobre RH... Espero que gostem...
1. White Flag

Bem gente... essa é a primeira fic que publico de HP... (publiquei uma da Sakura uma vez mas não consegui termina-la...)...

É uma songfic Draco/Gina... e eu espero que vocês gostem viu?! E deixem reviews... rsss...

Eu gostaria de agradecer a Ka pelas dicas e por sempre me escutar... rsssss... eu sei, eu reclamo demais... E também a minha melhor amiga Francy, que sempre me apóia.... =o) Te adoro amiga!

E qualquer coisa me contatem pelo MSN: **isinhathotmail.com** ou pelo ICQ: 3576304

Beijinhos!

Isinha

WHITE FLAG

Draco Malfoy estava sentado em sua grande cadeira no escritório da mansão Malfoy. Olhava fixamente para a porta e segurava um papel. Olhou para este de novo e começou a ficar com raiva. Levantou-se e pegou o envelope de onde veio o tal papel. Sentiu algo dentro, tirou. Era um CD trouxa. Nele estava apenas escrito: "Sei que deve estar me odiando no momento, mas apenas escute o CD".

Ele foi até o aparelho trouxa e colocou o CD pra tocar. Sentou-se de novo. Pegou o papel na mão, não era apenas um papel, era um convite de casamento. O casamento DELA! Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou apenas escutando a música e pensando...

_"I know you think that I shouldn't still love you or tell you that_

_but If I didn't say it well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder or return to where we were but…_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be…"_

Virgínia Weasley estava dentro de uma grande limusine indo para a igreja. Estava séria, mas ninguém notava. Ainda bem, porque senão ficariam perguntando se havia algo de errado.

Pensava no que tinha feito. Não deveria ter enviado o convite para ele, muito menos o CD. Mas não resistiu.

A limusine parou em frente da igreja e ela desceu. Foi até a porta da igreja onde seu pai a esperava. Olhou para os convidados e sorriu. Olhou para o noivo e suspirou.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e ela começou a andar pela nave de braços dados com seu pai. Sorria, mas não estava verdadeiramente feliz. Em seu íntimo se perguntava: "Será que eu fiz certo? Será que irei ser feliz? Será que me casar com Harry Potter mesmo amando outro é o que realmente quero?"

_"I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again_

_and I cause nothing but trouble, I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_and If you live by the rules of It's over then I'm sure that that makes sense but_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands down and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be…"_

No momento Draco estava se odiando. Não acreditava em quão burro tinha sido todos esses anos. Nunca deveria ter feito o trato com o irmão dela. Deveria ter contado a verdade para Gina. Mas estava envergonhado e achando que nunca seria bom o suficiente para ser digno do amor dela, de casar e ter filhos com ela.

E agora ela iria se casar com outro. Casar com o Potter... Mas nem tudo estava perdido, ele tinha uma chance ainda ou não teria recebido o convite, ou o CD... Levantou-se. Sim, iria fazer isso! Tinha que dar certo! Olhou-se no espelho, arrumou os cabelos rapidamente e aparatou.

_"And when we meet, which I'm sure we will_

_and that was there, will be there still_

_I'll let it pass and hold my tongue_

_And you will think, that I've moved on…_

_I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands down and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be…"_

Gina olhava Harry de canto de olho e o padre continuava falando. Sentia um peso no coração, pois sabia que o que estava fazendo não era o certo. Mas tudo o que aconteceu foi escolha dele e não havia nada que ela poderia fazer. Ela tentou, mas ele não apareceu, então teria que aceitar seu destino.

"Se existe alguém que seja contra essa união, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre..."

Escutou Rony dizendo: "Não há ninguém padre, continue..."

Este iria continuar com a cerimônia e ela já tinha baixado a cabeça quando ouviu alguém gritar: "Esperem!"

Seu coração bateu mais forte e ela se virou. Ele estava lindo! E ele veio! Mas ela não iria ceder sem uma boa explicação.

"Gina..." – Malfoy sussurrou e quando ele iria continuar, Rony berrou com ele...

- O que está fazendo aqui Malfoy? Saia já daqui!

- Cale a boca Weasley! Não teríamos chegado a esse ponto se não fosse por você!

Gina olhou espantada para Rony e depois para Draco.

- Sobre o que vocês estão falando?

- Nada não Gina. Malfoy, cai fora, você não é bem vindo aqui.

- Não! Eu quero saber! Rony quieto! Draco, fale.

Ele sorriu e pensou. "Pelo menos ela está disposta a me escutar."

Foi se aproximando do altar, olhando nos olhos dela, enquanto ia falando.

- Sabe Gina, durante a guerra, sei que errei em virar um Comensal. E por causa dessa burrada, te perdi – parou na frente dela – Fiquei desesperado na época, então decidi que iria fazer de tudo pra te ter de volta. – suspirou – então fui falar com Dumbledore, ele me escutou e virei um espião. Passava todas as informações para a Ordem.

- Mas... mas... mas como não fiquei sabendo disso? – Gina disse olhando para Rony magoada.

- É que... é que... – gaguejou Rony

- É que em uma das reuniões, ele – apontando para Rony – conseguiu me convencer que eu não era bom o bastante para você e me fez prometer que não iria te procurar mais.

Ela não falou nada, apenas olhava alternadamente para Draco e Rony, séria.

- Gina – sussurrou Draco – eu só queria dizer que eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar – se virando e indo embora – e desculpe por interromper teu casamento.

_"I will go down with this ship and I won't put my hands down and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love and always will be…"_

Quando estava chegando perto da porta escutou-a berrando.

- Eu também te amo!

E se virou a tempo de vê-la dar um beijo na bochecha de Harry e pedir desculpas, pegar a barra do vestido e sair correndo na direção dele. Ele apenas esticou os braços, pegou-a pela cintura, rodou-a no ar e a baixou. Ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço e se beijaram. Depois ficaram se olhando e ele sussurrou: "Para sempre..."

E ela sorriu: "Para sempre..."

- Gina, casa comigo? Sei que não sou perfeito, mas eu prom... – impedido pelo dedo dela, que o fez se calar...

- Sim!

E alguns meses depois eles se casaram e hoje, quase um ano depois, Gina está grávida de seu primeiro filho. E eles estão muito felizes.

Bem, e quanto a Rony, ela perdoou-o, claro... Ele pediu desculpas a Draco, e apesar de não irem muito um com a cara do outro, até que se falam... E ele está noivo de Hermione, depois de muita enrolação. Mas essa, é uma outra história...

FIM 


	2. Wonderful Tonight

WONDERFUL TONIGHT

Rony via sua irmã correndo para os braços de Malfoy e não sabia o que fazer... O desespero tomava conta dele. "Como ela pôde fazer isso? Um Malfoy? Pelo amor de Merlin!" Olhou para seu amigo Harry parado no altar, de boca aberta e paralisado. Olhou para Hermione, que estava, assim como todo mundo, olhando para o casal no fundo da igreja. Ela sorria. "Como ela pode sorrir com isso?" Mas mesmo bravo por causa de sua irmã, não deixou de notar o quão linda ela estava naquele vestido longo, cor champanhe e com seus cabelos num coque solto. Estava mais linda do que aquele dia do baile, eu seu quarto ano.

_"It's late in the evening_

_She's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make up,_

_The brushes her long blond hair._

_And then she asks me,_

_'Do I look all right?'_

_And I say 'Yes,_

_You look wonderful tonight."_

Apesar de ter sido abandonado no altar, Harry não se abalou. Bem, pelo menos era o que parecia... Ele apenas olhou para todos, logo após Gina e Malfoy saírem e pediu para todos irem para a festa, já que ela tinha sido paga, era melhor que todos se divertissem.

Fomos meio que a contragosto, pelo menos nós da família Weasley nos sentíamos meio deslocados, já que ele tinha sido abandonado por alguém de nossa família. Mas ele disse que não importava, pelo menos ela seria feliz. Quer dizer, acho que as exatas palavras dele foram "É bom ele a fazer feliz, senão eu mato ele!"

A comida estava ótima e a banda mais ainda. Estava sentado conversando com Simas e Neville sobre algo que não me lembro, pois não prestava muita atenção, pois meus olhos não se desgrudavam de Hermione. Ela estava conversando animada com Parvati e Luna. Estava tão animada que eu não tive coragem de ir conversar com ela. Apenas a olhava.

De repente alguém me tocou no braço, era Neville. Ele sorria. Quem diria que um dia Neville iria perder o medo que tinha do professor Snape, e quem diria que ele iria conseguir se tornar um professor em Hogwarts! Ele entrou no lugar da professora Sprout depois que nos formamos e estava muito bem. Incrivelmente ou não, ele estava namorando Pansy Parkinson! Acreditam nisso? Eu ainda não e acho que metade da festa também.

- Por que você não vai convida-la para dançar?

- Ahm... (como ele soube?) Acho que não... ela não vai aceitar...

- Você não sabe até tentar...

- Certo!

Levantei-me e fui na direção dela. Quão mais perto chegava, mais minhas mãos tremiam e mais eu ficava nervoso. Acho que não tinha ficado assim desde quando professor Dumbledore me chamou para falar algo, junto com Harry e Mione, na nossa formatura. Parei atrás dela, respirei fundo e a toquei no ombro. Ela virou-se sorrindo e quando me viu sorriu mais ainda. Notei pelo canto dos olhos que as meninas que estavam ali saíram. Claro, não foram tão discretas, pois saíram rindo e apontando para nós. Fiquei vermelhíssimo quando vi isso e Mione notou.

- Rony, tudo bem com você? Você está vermelho!

- Tudo bem...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Vocêquerdançarcomigo?

- O quê?

Respirei fundo e falei, ou pelo menos tentei, porque a cada palavra que eu dizia eu tremia mais um pouco.

- Você... quer... dançar... comigo?

- Claro!

Sorri aliviado, peguei na mão dela e fomos para o meio da pista. Estava tocando uma música lenta trouxa, chamada Wonderful Tonight, o qual achei que era perfeita para a ocasião.

_"We go to a party_

_And everyone turns to see_

_This beautiful lady_

_That's walking around with me._

_And then she asks me,_

_'Do you feel all riht?'_

_And I say, 'Yes,_

_I feel wonderful tonight."_

Dançávamos, calados, mas eu não me importava. Pelo menos eu estava ali, com ela. E isso, no momento, era suficiente para mim.

Quando a música mudou de uma lenta, para uma agitada, fomos nos sentar e ficamos conversando. Falamos de Hogwarts, do que passamos juntos, de tudo. Quando o assunto chegou em Gina, eu não escondi que não estava feliz. Mas ela apenas sorriu e me falou:

- Olha Rony... acho que se ela está feliz, você deveria estar também. Ela pôde ter deixado Harry no altar, mas pelo menos ela fez algo para a felicidade dela. Não fique bravo e nem a odeie, pois sei que ela ficaria triste com isso. Ela te ama e você sabe disso. (e me olhando nos olhos) Pelo menos ela fez algo para a felicidade dela e não ficou apenas esperando a vida passar na sua frente.

Naquela hora me senti encurralado, e acho que fiquei uns 5 minutos calado, apenas pensando em tudo o que ela disse. Vi que ela estava certa e que apesar de não concordar com o que minha irmã tinha feito (porque valha-me Merlin! Um Malfoy? Não tinha coisa melhor não?), a felicidade que havia no sorriso e no olhar dela enquanto corria para os braços daquela cobra... ops, do Malfoy, era praticamente palpável. Olhei para Mione e sorri. Ela também sorriu para mim. "Merlin! Como ela é linda! E como eu a amo! Cada dia que passa eu a amo mais e mais."

- Sabe, pensando bem, acho que você está certa. Espero que a Gina seja feliz.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas nos olhando e sorrindo. Mal vimos que a festa estava acabando. Na verdade só nos tocamos disso quando Fred veio que dizer que estavam indo embora. Eu disse que iria ficar, que depois eu ia. Agora que estava ali, tão perto da Mione, eu não poderia ir e deixa-la ali. Ele disse que avisaria mamãe e se foi.

- Sabe Rony... acho que também devo ir, está tarde e tenho que acordar cedo amanhã...

- Ta... (acho que ela percebeu que fiquei triste com isso pois ela me falou...)

- Gostaria de me acompanhar até a minha casa?

- Adoraria.

_"I feel wonderful_

_Because I see_

_The love light in your eyes._

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize_

How much I love you" 

Fomos andando e conversando. Estava um pouco frio, por isso tirei meu paletó e o coloquei ao redor dos ombros de Hermione. A casa dela não era muito longe, por isso chegamos rápido. Paramos na porta e ela me convidou para entrar. Eu aceitei. A casa era aconchegante, um pouco séria demais para meu gosto, com tudo no seu lugar certo, mas com certeza era a cara da Mione. Fomos até a sala e nos sentamos. Ela me ofereceu café e eu aceitei. Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha prepara-lo. Fiquei na sala, olhando tudo ao redor. Haviam várias fotos no batente em cima da lareira, por isso me levantei e fui olha-las. Uma dela com os pais, uma da nossa formatura com nós três e o professor Dumbledore junto e não pude deixar de notar na minha cara de assustado. Ri comigo mesmo. Mas parei abruptamente quando meus olhos bateram em uma em especial. Uma de nós dois. Esta foto estava no centro, como se fosse a mais importante dali. Peguei-a e fiquei olhando. Estávamos abraçados e sorríamos como se nada mais importasse. Dei um meio sorriso e tomei uma decisão. Notei que ela estava vindo, então coloquei a foto no lugar e fui me sentar de novo no sofá. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela tinha trocado de roupa. Uma roupa simples, blusinha e calça jeans. Mas mesmo assim, ainda estava linda!

O café estava muito bom, mas estávamos calados. Não sabíamos o que dizer um ao outro. E mesmo que tivéssemos conversando, eu não estaria prestando atenção, pois minha mente estava a mil por hora, pensando, repensando, fazendo planos, tomando coragem... Levantei-me.

_"It's time to go home now_

_And I've got an aching head_

_So I give her the car keys,_

_She helps me to bed"_

- Mione, está tarde, acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Ah... OK. (deu para notar nessa hora que ela ficou um pouco decepcionada)

- Então ta... (virei-me para ficar frente à frente com ela)

- Até outra hora então né... (ela falou isso e baixou a cabeça, acho que iria chorar)

- Mione... (fui chegando cada vez mais perto dela e parei, bem perto)

- Sim...? (ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos...)

- Eu... (encostei minha mão em seu rosto e fui chegando cada vez mais perto...)

- Você...? (ela também foi chegando cada vez mais perto)

Então aconteceu. Beijei-a! Primeiro foi apenas um roçar de lábios, mas quando ela me abraçou pelo pescoço, não agüentei, aprofundei o beijo. Ficamos nos beijando por uma eternidade e se não tivéssemos ficado sem fôlego, acho que não teríamos parado. Nos abraçamos e ficamos ali. Ela com o rosto encostado em meu peito, eu com os braços ao redor de sua cintura e o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

"And then I tell her 

_As I turn out the light,_

_I say, 'My darling,_

_You were wonderful tonight."_

De repente ela levanta a cabeça e sorri, feliz.

- O que você iria me falar?

Eu também sorrindo apenas me inclinei um pouco e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Você quer namorar comigo?

Ela me deu um selinho rápido e com lágrimas nos olhos (de felicidade, claro!) falou...

- Achei que nunca iria pedir!

E cá estamos hoje, um ano e meio depois. Noivei com a Mione a uns 6 meses... Perdoei minha irmã e até falo com o Malfoy. Nunca imaginei que seria tão feliz como sou. Olho para todos os presentes. Harry, juntamente com a Luna. Minha irmã, Malfoy e o filho recém-nascido deles. Meus pais, os pais dela. Meus irmãos. Todos meus amigos. Olho para o fim da nave e a porta se abre. A marcha nupcial começa a tocar. Minhas mãos tremem. Chegou o momento.

Ela aparece e sorri para mim. O sorriso mais lindo que vi em toda a minha vida. Finalmente chegou o dia que esperava desde quando tinha 11 anos. Ela anda em minha direção e meu coração bate tão forte que acho que ele vai explodir. O pai dela a entrega para mim e nos ajoelhamos na frente do padre. Ela aperta minha mão para dizer que está tudo bem, eu aperto a mão dela dizendo a mesma coisa. E a cerimônia do nosso casamento começa.

Uma nova vida, um novo começo. Agora eu não tenho mais medo, pois estou do lado dela e a amo demais, assim como ela a mim. Às vezes a vida não é como imaginamos. É bem melhor...

FIM 

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que postaram reviews do primeiro capítulo e também de pedir desculpas pela demora... Mas digamos que ultimamente eu andava com um bloqueio... Rs...

Aqui vai...

Francy (claro que iremos fazer uma fic do que aconteceu antes!); Ka (uma das minhas betas oficiais... a outra é a Francy Rss... Dessa vez eu não vou reclamar tanto...); LinDjinha; Ania Lupin; Xianya; Kika Felton; Fefs Malfoy (pode deixar que o Harry tb vai se dar bem viu?!); Nica-chan; Aninha Black; Rute Riddle; Bebel Malfoy; Rodrigo Black Shytherin.

Gostaria de agradecer também (e de novo) as minhas amigas, Francy, Ka, Marisa... e também as meninas do PotterZone... Adoro vocês! =o)

Ah, não falei no capítulo anterior, mas a música era da **Dido **e se chama **White Flag**. E a música de agora é do **Eric Clapton** e se chama **Wonderful Tonight**.

O próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco... pois não tenho muitas idéias do que escrever... Claro, que se vocês notarem, a próxima será sobre o que aconteceu com o Harry (e se lerem melhor essa fic aqui, notarão com quem ele vai ficar... rssss)...

Agora, propagandas:

Leiam as fics:

Proibido e Imortal (da Francy) "

O segredo dos Ravenclaw (da Érica): "

Through The Rain (da Rebecca): "

Through Your Kiss (da Rebecca): "

Cartas Para Ninguém (da Kika): "

Um amor para sempre (da Rute): "

Em busca da amizade perdida (da Rute e da Kika): "

Sem dizer adeus (da Jaqueline): "

E existem muitas outras que são ótimas, que se eu for colocar aqui, irá ficar maior que a minha fic... Rss...

Beijos!

Isinha – MSN: 

PS: Essa fic ficou sem betar mesmo... mandei pra Ka e ela não retornou... buáááá.... Acho que ela ta viajando ou bem ocupada... Rsss... E bem, Fran, sorry não ter mandando pra você betar... mas é que... bem... eu queria fazer surpresa... e também, eu já tava muito engustiada para posta-la... :)


End file.
